Britney 2,0
by IvyPoison12
Summary: Something, they dont really know what, is wrong with Brittany. They cant call Santana, she's busy at collage, so whats there ingenious plan? Britney Spears. My take on what should, but wont, happen in the Britney 2.0 episode.


**This is just my take on what I think would be really cool if it happend in Glee's Britney episode. Obviously it wont but there we go.**

**Yes, I know I should be updating my other fics but I'm taking a break this week to gather my shit together so in the meantime I wrote this (on my ipod under the table in school).**

**Probably contains a few spoilers...**

**Britney 2.0**

"Guys I think there's something wrong with Brittany." Artie announces as him, Tina, Blaine and Sam walk down the hall

"Yeah I mean she's never anything other than hyper and now she's just kinda upset all the time" Blaine agrees

"Well we got through a group funk before..." Tina points out "Maybe we just need the right song?"

"No." Sam disagrees "What we need is Santana."

"We can't drag her away from collage when we don't even know what's wrong." Artie tells him

"What we need is Britney Spears!" Tina announces

"Yeah I mean that worked last time" Artie agrees

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea" Sam whispers as they watch Brittany walk past, out of her Cheerio's uniform and clearly upset

"Brittany!" Blaine calls, running up to her

"What?" she asks, actually sounding annoyed

"Where's your uniform?"

"Kitty got me kicked off"

"What?" Artie asks

"She doesn't like me so she pulled up a whole list of reasons why I should be kicked off and even Coach Sylvester couldn't say no to the logic." she sighs, walking off

"Guys this is bad we need Santana." Sam presses

"No that's not fair on her." Tina sighs

"Let's just go find Mr Schue and see what he says about doing Britney again." Artie tells them

...

"No."

"What?" they all yell

"Guys were not doing Britney again." Mr Schue says firmly "It was bad enough last time

"We think there's something wrong with Britt though" Artie tells him "This could help her"

"Well did you call Santana?"

"That's what I said!" Sam brags

"No, it's not fair to pull her away from collage." Tina tells them "We need to do something ourselves."

"I guess we could..."

"Yes!" Artie cheers "We've got an agreement!" The four of them make a hasty retreat before their teacher can change his mind

...

"What size coffee is that?" Sam asks wearily as the four of them crowd around Brittany who appears to be drinking from a coffee cup that's bigger than her head. She shrugs and puts it down as Mr Schue runs into the room

"Guys I have an announcement to make!" he runs to the board "this week were going back in time... Back to Britney!" he scrawls on the board

_Britney 2.0_

The others look at Brittany's expression, she doesn't seem that impressed. In fact; she looks kinda sad.

"Sounds great." she murmurs, grabbing her coffee and walking out

"What's wrong with her?" unique asks

"We don't really know." Artie sighs as Tina gets up and heads to the girls bathroom, people usually head in there to cry.

...

"Brittany!" she calls "Britt!"

"Hey Tina" she whispers from where she's sitting on the sink"

"What's wrong with doing Britney? We thought you'd like it..."

"Yeah, I guess I do it's just that last time we did Britney me and Santana had an awesome Me Against The Music fantasy and we wanted to recreate it but then we never had the chance and now we could but she's not here."

"Oh." Tina says simply, slightly less confident about her idea now "Well what if tomorrow you did another song, made some new Britney memories?" She hesitates, not really knowing what could come of the plan

"They wouldn't be as good though"

"Yeah…but if we filmed it? I bet Santana would love to see it"

"You'd do that?" Brittany asks, still not really grinning but looking slightly happier

"Of course I would." Tina smiles "Us abandoned girls in Lima Ohio gotta stick together."

...

"Mr Schue Britt has a number" Tina announces proudly as she walks into the choir room, followed by a still not very happy Britt

"Well I'm glad you changed your mind" he smiles. As Britt steps up and sits on a stool

"It's Brittany. Bitch." Blaine jokes but Brittany doesn't laugh. The piano introduction starts, Tina recognises it and frowns, is it really this bad?

_Notice me Take my hand, Why are we Strangers when, Our love is strong Why carry on without me?  
Everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small, I guess I need you baby, And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me, I guess I need you baby  
I make believe That you are here, It's the only way I see clear, What have I done You seem to move on easy  
Everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small, I guess I need you baby, And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me, I guess I need you baby  
I may have made it rain Please forgive me, My weakness caused you pain, And this song is my sorry  
Ohhhh  
At night I pray, That soon your face will fade away  
Everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small, I guess I need you baby, And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me, I guess I need you baby._

Brittany jumps up with tears in her eyes and runs out the room. You can hear the sounds of her fleeing footsteps echoing through the halls of McKinley. They follow her but she's too fast, by the time they get to her she's in her car and driving away.

...

Artie, Tina, Sam and Blaine follow Brittany's car back to her house. They follow the sounds of music into Brittany's room and are shocked to see her lying, face down on her bed, sobbing.

_Everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small, I guess I need you baby and everytime I-_

Tina pulls it out of the speakers but Brittany still doesn't look up. If anything she cries harder

"Britt it's okay" Artie tries to comfort rolling up next to her as the other three perch on the bed

"No it's not!" Brittany sobs "You don't even know what's wrong! You probably all think I'm just 'being Brittany'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine asks

"It means everyone thinks I'm so freakin stupid and half the time I think your right!"

"You're not stupid Britt…" Tina tries

"Well why am I still here then?" She challenges tearfully "Why am I still stuck here whilst all the people closest to me are moving on?" None of them can answer that. "I knew it!" She disintegrates into sobs again and none of them know what to do. A noise comes from the door and they all look up to see Santana walking swiftly into the room, eyes completely fixated on her crying girlfriend. They watch as she walks over and kneels down on the floor by Brittany's head and runs a smooth hand down her spine. The reaction is instantaneous; Brittany practically springs up and flings her arms around the Latina, starting to cry into her shoulder

"I messed up San." She whimpers

"It's okay now" Santana whispers to her before looking up at the other people in the room. Sam signals that they're going to leave and she nods, thanks in her eyes, as they walk out the door.

…

"Who called her?" Artie asks once they get out the room

"I did." Sam tells him "Brittany needed Santana to be there and even if you guys couldn't see it I could."

"I don't know guys…" Blaine hesitates "Will this really change anything?" His phone beeps and he picks it up, reading a text from Santana "She says to wait out here cause she needs to talk to us."

"Oh god she's going to kill me!" Artie squeals

"Calm down I'm sure it's fine" Sam smiles, plonking down on the sofa

"Yeah for you it is" Blaine tells him "You called her!"

"I'm so dead." Artie panics, practicing wheeling around at the same time as protecting his manhood

"Sit down." Santana tells them, walking into the room

"Look Santana-"

"No, I talk you listen." She cuts Artie off "Y'see when I come into my girlfriend's house and see her crying on her bed with all you sitting around her having not bothered to contact me, we have a problem."

"But-"

"Shut it." She tells Blaine "Also I know from Sam that this has been going on for several days now and you all just decided not to tell me so I'd just like to set something straight here." She tells them "If anything, and I mean anything, happens to Britt you freakin call me." She scowls "That clear?" She doesn't wait for a response before going back into Brittany's room.

"D'you think that's it?" Sam asks wearily

"Yeah I think so" Blaine says as they make their way to the door. Suddenly Tina stops.

"Guys…" She hesitates "I left my bag in Britt's room…"

"Go and get it then" Sam smirks

"Would it be okay if I did though?" She asks "I mean, they wouldn't like kill me would they?"

"No, I'm sure it'll be fine." Blaine tells her "Go on."

"Fine." She sighs, walking back. She lightly knocks on the door and when she doesn't get a response she lightly pushes it open, gasping at the cuteness in front of her. Brittany is curled up, fast asleep in a ball with Santana wrapped around her as though protecting her from the world, the brunettes lips resting on the top of the blondes head. Tina giggles silently and pulls her phone out of her bag, snapping a few pictures before leaving to catch up with the boys.

…

The next day they're all surprised to see that not only is Brittany coming into glee happy for the first time in almost a week but also that Santana is hand in hand with her as she walks through the door

"Santana?" Mr Schue says, surprised, when he walks in to see her sitting on Brittany's lap (clearly there weren't enough chairs…clearly…)

"Hey" She smirks

"What brings you here?" He asks, mostly noting the fact that Brittanys smiling again '_I told them so'_ he thinks as she replies

"I'm here to help Britt perform her Britney number. Because _clearly_ it wouldn't be the same without me"

"To right it wouldn't" Brittany giggles as they get up and tell the others to head to the auditorium.

…

They only have to wait a few minutes until the girls come out in their costumes. Tina almost bursts out laughing; of course they'd want to do Me Against The Music again.

_C'mon Brittany lose control, watch you take it down._

**...**

**Was it half decent?**

**Reviewxxx**


End file.
